Fun Games With Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Little Rachel and little Katie play hide-and-seek with some of the Autobots. Cowritten with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**Another collaboration between KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Fun Games With Family**

"Come on. Quick!" A voice whispered, giggling.

"I can't wait!" Another voice whispered, also giggling.

The voices belonged to Rachel and Katie, the two little girls who were not only best friends, but also sisters too. They were currently running about the _ARK,_ looking for any of the bots and hoping they would play hide-and-seek with them. They soon found Bumblebee, Jazz, Rewind, and Eject. "Hi, guys!" Katie said happily.

They turned, smiling at the girls. "Hey, yourselves, girls," Jazz said as they turned on their holoforms, save for Rewind and Eject, and gathered around the girls.

"What are you two up to?" Rewind asked with a smile.

"Well, we were wondering...would you guys play hide-and-seek with us?" Rachel asked.

They all smiled. "That sounds like fun," Bumblebee said.

"Sure!" Jazz agreed.

Having learned some human games, the bots were happy to play with the girls. "Who's it?" Eject asked.

Katie looked thoughtful and grinned. "Rachel!" she said.

Rachel nodded and giggled, facing the wall and putting her hands to the sides of her head to act like blinders as she giggled. "One, two, three, four...," she began counting.

Everyone that was playing hid and Rachel stopped counting at thirty. "Ready or not, here I come!" She called out, looking around and searching for everyone.

The blonde-haired girl glanced around before spotting a crate nearby and she grinned, going over and standing on tiptoe and peeking inside, seeing her sister hiding in the crate. "Sticky goo! I see you, Katie!" Rachel giggled, gently touching her sister's head from behind the crates.

"Well you found me, sissy!" Katie giggled.

"Looks like Rachel wins this round," Eject said as he, Rewind, Bumblebee, and Jazz walked up and Eject helped Katie out of the crate.

"You know what? I wish we had some more players so that way, we could have a big game of hide and seek," Katie said.

"That would be awesome," Jazz said in agreement.

Just then, they heard some jet engines, ones that little Katie and little Rachel recognized and they ran out of the rec room to see Skyfire and the Aerialbots landing and they all transformed, turning on their holoforms.

"Skyfire! Sliverbolt! Aerialbots!" Katie cried happily as the two sisters ran towards them excitedly. Due to the jets had been gone on a mission for two weeks, the little girls missed them dearly.

"Hi girls!" Skyfire said softly as the girls tackled his holoform legs and he picked them up, hugging them. "Did you miss us?" He asked.

"We did! We missed you guys so much!" Rachel said, hugging his neck.

"Hey Skyfire, don't hog the girls!" They heard Slingshot said.

"Yeah, we wanna hug them too!" They also heard Fireflight said too.

Skyfire passed both Katie and Rachel to Silverbolt and Skydive, who hugged them both close and the other Aerialbots joined in too. "What have you cutie pies been doing?" Silverbolt asked.

"We were playing hide and seek," Katie said cutely. "We wanted to have more players so we can play a big game of it."

"Mind if we join in? That mission was so boring and no fun at all" Air Raid said.

The two girls nodded excitedly. "Can Ironhide, Bluestreak, and Warpath join in too?" The honey-haired girl asked hopefully, making a cute face.

"Why not? I'm sure that they can't say 'no' to that cute face," Jazz said, grinning.

Sure enough, the three agreed to play and Bluestreak was it. "Okay!" He said as he turned around and covered his eyes. "One...two...umm potato..uh seven-,"

Katie couldn't help but giggle as Bluestreak was getting some things mixed up while both her and Rewind tried to find a hiding place. "Rewind, over here!" Katie whispered, pulling him with her to Optimus' office.

"Good idea," he said as they ducked into the office and under the desk, giggling.

Eject was leading Bumblebee, Jazz, and Rachel to another spot. "Here," he said, opening the door to the rec room. The four quickly got inside and looked for hiding places. Rachel looked at the cupboards and motioned to Eject, who nodded and scooped her up before they hid in the cupboards while Jazz hid in the storage closet and Bumblebee hid behind the couch.

Bluestreak finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" He called out, searching for the hiding bots and girls. He came to the rec room and looked around for a moment before smiling as he saw one of the cupboard doors was slightly open and he opened it further, chuckling when he saw Rachel gasp and jump back. "Found you, kiddo."

"Aww," the blonde-haired girl groaned good-naturedly before giggling as Eject popped out too. Bluestreak found Bumblebee next and then Jazz before they went to find Katie and Rewind.

Optimus came into his office and paused when he heard giggling and looked under his desk to see Rewind and Katie there. "What are you two doing under my desk?" He asked in amusement.

"Shh! We're hiding from Bluestreak!" Katie whispered, barely hiding her giggles. "We're playing hide-and-seekand he's it."

"Ah," the red-and-blue bot said. "Alright, I'll keep quiet."

A knock came at the door. "Enter," he called and saw Bluestreak come in.

"Sorry for the intrusion, sir," the bot said apologetically. "Just looking for Katie and Rewind."

He paused and listened for a moment before glancing at the desk, to which Optimus chuckled and moved his chair away and Bluestreak found the two he was looking for. "Okay, who's it now?" Rewind asked.

"How about Katie?" Rachel suggested. "She's a good seeker."

"Okay," Jazz said as the others nodded. "Let's get ready to hide."

Katie eagerly started counting as they all scrambled to hide and Optimus chuckled as he watched for a moment before going back to paperwork, first checking to make sure that no one was hiding under his desk at the moment.

"Fourty-Seven...Fourty-Eight...Fourty-Nine...Fifty! Here I come!" Katie said as she turned around and started seeking. She started looking in the rec room when the honey-haired girl heard something from under the sheet of tarps. She looked under till her nose touched someone else's nose and she giggled. "Found you, Skyfire!"

Skyfire laughed. "Yes, you did." He said, standing up as the young girl continued looking, seeing two shadows under the table. Giggling, she crawled under the table.

"Boo!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Rewind and Eject screamed, crawling out fast under the table as the honey-haired girl giggled and crawled out.

"Found you!" She said with a big grin.

The two began laughing after a moment. "You scared us, Katie," Eject said, smiling at her.

As they headed out, they saw Ratchet in his alt mode, looking like he was taking a nap. Curious, Katie went over and carefully opened one of the doors, finding Rachel in the front seat. "Sticky goo! Found you, sis!" She said, giggling again.

Rachel jumped in surprise before laughing too. "Good one, Katie," she said, jumping down lightly to the ground as Ratchet transformed with a smile.

"She is a good seeker," the doctor said.

"Yup! She is!" Rachel grinned.

Katie found the Aerialbots in the lab, sneaking up on Slingshot, who was nearest to her. "Sticky goo! I found you, Slingshot!" Katie said, tagging his holoform jacket.

"Aww, dang it, Katie!" He groaned good-naturedly, not really minding that she had found him and his brothers.

Ironhide and Bluestreak were hiding outside close to the _ARK_ when Katie found them and last but not least, she found Warpath hiding behind some rocks. "Hello!" She said as she tagged him.

"BANG you ZOWY found me!" The tank said, making her laugh.

Skyfire was declared it for the next round and everyone got ready to hide. Katie happened to glance up and got an idea. "Firefight!" Katie whispered, tugging his holoform shirt.

"Yeah, baby sis?" He asked, picking her up.

"Can you put me up there?" The honey hair girl asked as she pointed up at the rafters.

"Okay!" The Aerialbot said, putting her up high on the rafters. "Now you hold on tight."

"Okay," she said, giggling quietly.

Skyfire finished counting and began searching, finding Jazz first and then Bluestreak and the two helped him look for the others. Katie, who was right above them as they searched the rec room, tried to be quiet but her giggling gave away her position, making the three look up and jump in shock.

"How the sweet cheese and peas did you get all the way up there, baby sis?!" Bluestreak asked in surprise.

She grinned. "Fireflight helped me," she said honestly as Skyfire then reached up and gently got her down, tickling her belly to make her laugh.

"Your giggles gave you away, cutie," he said.

The others soon came out and Jazz grinned. "It's time for meh ta seek and peek and hide and find you guys!" Jazz said, covering his eyes as he started counting.

Katie and Rachel giggled. "That's hide-and-seek, Jazz," the honey-haired girl said.

"Come on, let's hide quick!" The blonde-haired girl said, getting an idea and hiding carefully behind Jazz, just managing to keep her giggles down.

Jazz soon finished counting. "Ready or not, here I come!" He called out and began searching. Rachel carefully shadowed him, doing her best to remain hidden. Suddenly, the music lover stopped and stood still, to which Rachel did the same, curiously watching to see where he would move to when suddenly the black-and-white bot turned around and scooped up the little girl, surprising her before she began giggling, her giggles turning into laughter as he began to playfully tickle her. "Well, well. So you tried to be my shadow, hmm?" He asked as he continued The playful attack.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHAHAZZ, THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" The blonde-haired girl laughed, trying to escape, but the bot had her in a gentle grasp.

He chuckled before stopping, letting her catch her breath. "How about helping me find the others?" He suggested with a smile.

She nodded, hugging him as they searched for the others.

The game went well into the evening and the girls were getting tired. Katie looked up at Ironhide while rubbing her eyes with one hand. "Getting sleepy there, sugar?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her head before yawning a little bit.

He chuckled. "How about we all have a sleepover in the rec room?" He suggested.

Katie grinned, nodding eagerly before her head began to nod a bit more slowly as another yawn escaped her.

Rachel, who was in Skyfire's arms, also yawned, resting her head on his shoulder. "Looks like someone is ready for the land of dreams," he said with a smile.

Jazz smiled before walking into the rec room and he paused for a moment. "I think someone already beat her to it," he said, gesturing inside and they all took a look.

Slingshot, Air Raid, Fireflight, Warpath, and Bluestreak started laughing, doing their best to keep it down so they didn't wake up their friends. "Look, big old tough Ironhide has a big soft spark." Slingshot said, pointing at Ironhide, who was asleep on the couch with Katie napping on top of his holoform chest, his arms wrapped around her protectively. The little girl snuggled closer to him and the Southern-accented bot's holoform arms gently tightened a little bit around her to help her feel secure.

Everyone smiled and Skyfire noticed Rachel had followed Ironhide and Katie's lead and was sound asleep too. "Come on," he said as they got everything together for the sleepover, gathering around before also falling asleep, peaceful dreams filling their heads.

* * *

 **Please leave KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
